


Wax

by beanjamoose



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Condoms, Degradation, Doggy Style, Dom!Michael, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Safeword Use, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Temperature Play, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play, sub!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjamoose/pseuds/beanjamoose
Summary: Michael and Jeremy are into temperature play. That's it, that's the plot.





	Wax

Jeremy shuddered slightly in anticipation, pulling lightly at the cuffs around his wrists. He was laid out on he and Michael's bed, completely naked. 

"Michael!" He whined, wiggling his ass slightly. Michael chuckled and rubbed between Jeremy's shoulder blades. 

"Be patient, baby boy. You can be good for me, right?" Michael purred, eliciting a shuddering gasp from the boy below him. Jeremy nodded quickly.

Michael smirked. "Good boy." He got up off the bed to rummage around in their bedside table. "Where'd you put the candles, Jere?" Jeremy motioned towards the bottom drawer. Michael grabbed a small, red candle and a lighter.

Jeremy visibly shuddered at the sound of the lighter being flicked open. Michael snickered. "Someone's eager," he teased, lighting the candle. Jeremy made a small, desperate noise in protest.

Michael let out a small laugh and moved the candle above Jeremy's exposed back. He watched as the wax dripped down, eventually falling. Jeremy let out a strangled gasp as the first few drops hit his back. 

Jeremy whimpered. "Micha, please, more!" Michael nodded and placed the candle in the middle of Jeremy's back. Michael got back up to grab the other two candles, green and blue.

"You want me to light the others?" Michael asked, sitting back down on the bed. Jeremy nodded quickly, looking in the direction of Michael's voice. He opened his eyes, but was only met with the sight of the blindfold.

"Michael, please, I-" Jeremy's words tapered off into a high whine as the wax dripped down to his ribs. He took a few shallow breaths. "Please, I'm so desperate! I-I just, I need more!" 

Michael chuckled, placing a candle over Jeremy's tailbone. He placed the other between his shoulder blades. Jeremy whined as Michael flipped open the lighter. "Desperate little slut, aren't you?"

"Stop teasing!" Jeremy huffed. Michael flicked the lighter closed, moving closer to Jeremy's face. He grabbed the shorter's jaw roughly, yanking his face up to face him. 

"What was that?" He growled, earning a whimper from Jeremy. "Who's in charge here?"

Jeremy whimpered. "Y-you," he stuttered. 

"That's right. Apologize."

"I-I'm sorry, Michael!" Jeremy whined, panting. "I just- I just need more!"

Michael scoffed. "What a fucking whore. Just begging for more. Say it. Say you're my whore," he commanded.

Jeremy moaned. "I-I'm your whore! I'm such a whore for you, Michael! Please, please, fuck me! Fuck me like the slut I am!"

Michael let out an exasperated gasp and moved back from Jeremy's face. "That's right," he purred. "Good boy."

Michael moved back to light the other two candles. He watched as the wax dripped down, infatuated with the weak, desperate noises Jeremy made. Michael moved back around so he was in front of Jeremy.

"Color?" He asked, kissing the other's jaw. Jeremy let out a strangled moan as Michael's lips ghosted over his pulse point. 

Jeremy choked out a quick "Green." as Michael moved down his neck.

Michael nodded. "Good, good. What do you want me to do?"

"I-I want you to f-fuck me! Please!" Jeremy moaned, panting hard.

Michael nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Jeremy's lips. He moved to grab the lube from their nightstand, then settled behind Jeremy. He poured the lube onto his fingers and rubbed it, warming it up. 

"I'm gonna start, okay, babe?" Michael asked. Jeremy nodded quickly, gasping out something unintelligible.

Michael pushed a finger in, quickly pumping the digit in and out of Jeremy. The shorter boy let out a whine that morphed into a moan as Michael added a second digit. He added a third, then fourth, scissoring them. Jeremy let out a strangled moan.

"Michael, I'm ready, please!" He begged, whining loudly. Michael nodded and pulled his fingers out, rubbing Jeremy's thigh gently.

"I'm gonna blow the candles out, mkay?" Michael asked.

"I don't care, just fuck me, please!" Jeremy exclaimed, tears pricking his eyes. "I just need you so bad!"

Michael jolted at his sudden volume and nodded. He blew out the little bit of candle that remained, rubbing the little bit of Jeremy's back that was free of wax.

Jeremy wiggled his hips impatiently as Michael tore open a condom. He rolled it on quickly. Michael gripped Jeremy's hips hard, stilling them.

Michael pushed in slowly, groaning at how tight Jeremy was. The shorter moaned loudly at the slight stretch, jerking his hips back to take in more of Michael.

Jeremy whimpered brokenly as Michael bottomed out, his hips flush against Jeremy's ass. "Micha, please, move! I'm so full!"

Michael snapped his hips back, thrusting in quickly. Jeremy moaned loudly, gripping the sheets below him. He let out a stream of curses and begs, tears falling from his eyes.

Michael groaned, thrusting as hard as his legs would let him. He reached around to rub at Jeremy's painfully hard dick, eliciting a choked gasp from the other. Jeremy moaned as he felt his orgasm building in his gut.

"Micha- Michael, I'm cl-close!" Jeremy whined between moans. 

Michael leaned down to whisper in Jeremy's ear. "Do it, then. Cum for me, baby boy," he growled. 

Jeremy did as told, practically yelling Michael's name. He whimpered as Michael continued to thrust into him.

"Color?" Michael asked softly.

"G-green," Jeremy replied, tightening around Michael. Michael gasped at the sudden pressure, feeling his own orgasm start to form. 

He continued to fuck Jeremy, speeding up. Jeremy moaned, feeling overstimulated, but in the best way possible. 

Michael came with a low growl of Jeremy's name. He sat there for a moment, relishing in the afterglow. Michael began to pull out as Jeremy whimpered softly.

"'M sorry, baby. I didn't wanna hurt you for real," Michael whispered, pulling out slowly. When he pulled out fully, he took off the condom, tied it, and threw it away. When he came back to the bed, Jeremy was struggling to untie the blindfold.

"I got it," Michael muttered, moving Jeremy's hands from the fabric. He untied it quickly before moving to unlock the handcuffs. Jeremy smiled and sat up as Michael took them off.

"Now the wax," Jeremy muttered. He personally hated picking the wax off his body, but Michael loved it. 

Michael began picking at the now-hardened wax, pulling it off in large chunks. Jeremy sighed contentedly. He lived feeling cared for.

Jeremy winced as Michael pulled at some wax that had dripped down to the shorter hairs at the back of his head. Michael apologized profusely, peppering Jeremy's neck with soft kisses. 

"Wanna take a shower? It'll come off easier then," Michael asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Yeah. You'll have to carry me, though," he stated, turning to face Michael. 

"Deal."


End file.
